majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Nezumi
Watanabe Mayu (渡辺麻友, Watanabe Mayu) a.k.a. Nezumi (ネズミ, Nezumi), is a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen and main character of Majisuka Gakuen 2. She acts as both a protagonist and an antagonist in both series. Her whole name can be seen in her Student I. D. when she introduced herself to Shibuya. She is portrayed by Watanabe Mayu. Appearence and Personality Nezumi is shown to be quite manipulative and calculating. Her goal through most of both seasons is to dominate Majisuka Gakuen. She often uses people to achieve her goals, such as her only friend Center along with the whole of Yabakune. She has long black hair and wears a typical Majijo uniform. She is always seen sporting a hooded jacket which she keeps her hood up and only puts it down on a few rare instances. Nezumi also wore beige boots, but when they were taken from her she started wearing black ones. Nezumi is shown to be an expert fighter as seen in Majisuka Gakuen 2, where she defeats Team Under, and later on helps her friend Center fight Yabakune. Her specialty seems to be striking an opponent's weakpoint, such as the back of their knees. History Unlike the other yankee students at Majisuka Gakuen, Nezumi comes from a privileged background and a wealthy family. Her father is a corrupt politician, who would never pay attention to her. She hated him due to this, as he would always give her as much money as she wanted, but never showed her any true affection. Nezumi met Center during her first days at Majisuka Gakuen, when she threw a paper airplane which landed at Center's feet. The plane was made from an article about Nezumi's father, a corrupt politician. Realizing that they both hate their fathers, the two created an alliance. Majisuka Gakuen Nezumi started "coming out of her hole" when she heard that a strong student appeared in Majijo. She had her chance to see the rumored Maeda Atsuko in her fight against Gakuran, and again by chance against the Sanshou Sisters. Once confirming the rumors, she started stalking her to know her "habits" and started assessing her strength through battles that she "fixed", starting with Choukoku. As Choukoku was staring at the stairs of the Rappapa clubhouse, Nezumi appeared and "introduced" Atsuko to her. After allowing the two of them to meet, Nezumi revealed Atsuko's habitual reaction to anything related to the word "serious". After seeing the walls of Majijo vandalized by posters which declares Atsuko as a murderer, she also began searching for the one behind them as she sees another opportunity to assess her. Nezumi started making negotiations with the Yabakune Gang President, promising that the one to defeat the pillars of Rappapa is not someone to take interest in the position. Observing the fight of the two lone wolves that she pitted on each other, she was disappointed to see a clean match with a friendly ending. Nezumi was the one to start the flare of war between Rappapa and Atsuko. As Shibuya was disturbed by the attention and praise gained by the transfer student, she felt that the whole school was making fun of them. Nezumi used Shibuya's anxiousness and revealed a "loophole" in the rules. As Shibuya was not allowed to attack Atsuko, the Queen would not dare do anything in plain sight, therefore if the fight is in a closed-space, the others would not know of it. She also met Jurina, the young girl reading beside Atsuko once, and the two started stalking Atsuko ever since. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! Nezumi watches from the sidelines with the other Majijo Students as Jurina, who is now known as Center climbs the Rappapa Staircase in an attempt to assess the power level of Otabe. Realizing that even Center can't measure Otabe's level by a mere skirmish, she attempted to recruit Rappapa's former underlings. The Leader of Yabakune Appears! After evaluating the power level of each ot the New Rappapa members, Nezumi started her operation by bringing together all the gangs of Majisuka Jyogakuen to join forces under her new alliance: the Tsu No Ji Rengou. With Center by her side, and their alliance in their back, Nezumi started their march against the New Rappapa. Anticipating their arrival, Team Hormone blocked their path before Amakuchi arrives to help, tuning-up herself into Chuukara to avoid seriously injuring anyone, and then to Gekikara, after Center assured her that it's ok to go all out. In the middle of the battle, Nezumi was taken by surprise, along the other Tsu No Ji Rengou members, by the arrival of Oshima Yuko's sisters, Yuka and Yuki, who stopped the fight and warned of the new Yabakune threat. Agreeing to a truce after an exchange of complex analogies with the twins and Otabe, Nezumi retreated, murmuring the word "war" as she leaves. The Traitor Shows Her Greed Nezumi asked Center what she'll do if they reach Majijo's top, in which Center replied that anything's fine if it's with her, which took Nezumi by surprise. She headed straight to Yabakune afterwards to observe the fight between Ookabuki and Shibuya, which ended in the Kabuki Sisters' loss. She posted a lot of images of the battle in Majijo's Bulletin Wall, then headed for the Rappapa Clubroom to intensify the anger of anyone she finds there, only for her plan to be thwarted by Otabe. Annoyed, she appeared before Shibuya to propose a plan to flush out Atsuko. She appeared later on a tunnel Team Hormone was using to avoid Yabakune, seeing that Nezumi was being chased by Yabakune, they tried to fight back, only to be beaten-up themselves, a courageous trait Nezumi acknowledges that day. Center, in retaliation, began her own hunting, and fought any Yabakune student she could find to avenge her friend. Nezumi was later seen on her favorite spot beside skipping, revealing that her wounds aren't that deep. {more to be done} Gallery Trivia *Nezumi means mouse. Which shows her character as being able to cause a big commotion just by making a few sound. *Her student ID states that her date of birth is March 26, 1993 (a year earlier than that of the original birth date of her actress, Watanabe Mayu: March 26, 1994) to match the age of the character she portrays. *The plan for Nezumi's role in season 1 was slightly changed from a temporary ally to the anti-heroine that she is now http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/マジすか学園. The original plans for Nezumi's character was instead carried over to season 2. Her name in the original script was Nezumi On'na (ネズミ女, lit. mouse girl). *Her father was said to be a corrupt politician by the name of Watanabe Tomozou. *Watanabe Mayu portrayed Nezumi once more in the drama Saba Doru doing a chewing gum advertisement in Episodes 6 and 11. Reference Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student